The present invention relates to a head-mounted display (HMD), an image display system, an information storage device, a method for controlling a head-mounted display, and the like.
A device has been proposed that senses the state of an athlete, a person who performs health-care exercise, or the like, and feeds back the resulting information to the user. According to such a device, the user can perform appropriate exercise based on the information fed back to the user, and the effect of exercise can be improved, for example.
In recent years, the size of a head-mounted display has been reduced, and a head-mounted display that can be used in a mobile environment (e.g., outdoors) has been developed. In view of the above situation, use of a head-mounted display to feedback information (e.g., exercise condition information) to the user during exercise has been studied.
For example, JP-A-2011-067277 discloses a technique that displays the running distance and the running pace on a head-mounted display while the user is running.